Speed Demon
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Edward plans a surprise for Bella, but it ends with disastarous results. Slightly OOC. Read and Review! Just a oneshot for now, until I finish She Will Be Loved and I Write Sins Not Tragedies.


Speed Demon

Speed Demon

Chapter one-The Bike

"Edward, what's got you so giddy?" I asked with a giggle. He looked at me with a shocked expression, but quickly regained his composure, shaking his head no. "Listen Eddie, I don't care if it's a surprise, I wanna know!" I was whining now. He just laughed and shook his head again. "Fine," I growled, "but I hope you know I am NOT happy." He laughed again, harder this time.

"Silly Bella, settle down! You may not be happy now, but you will later, Alice saw it," he said, gunning the car forward faster, if that was possible. I screamed and he chuckled again. I then proceeded to ignore him, turning to the window and slumping my shoulders. Before I knew it, he was parked at his house, but not in his regular spot. He parked in front of the garage instead of the door. Hmmm….I wondered why.

"Bella, come on out," Edward crooned, ducking his head to my level. He then raced around the car, and had my door opened and me out, in his arms bridal style, before I could even blink.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I growled between clenched teeth. He just laughed, yet again at me, and went into the garage, covering my eyes. 

"Come on Edward, that's not fair," I whined, "please let me see?"

"Not yet Bella! You can wait." I could tell he was smirking, just from his tone. I growled grumpily, and he laughed again. I obviously couldn't growl well. He then plunked something over my head, and I opened my eyes to see…black. There was some evil type of visor thing in front of me. He then slid a jacket on me, but it felt really bulky. He then pulled the visor up, and I saw him, and only him. He pulled me into a kiss, and then I saw what was behind him.

"Edward, what the hell is that?" I snapped, looking over the monstrosity that lay before me. 

"Well Bella," he began sheepishly, "I got this motorcycle for our date today." _Motorcycle?_ This thing looked like the empire state building compared to my raggedy little bike. 

"Whoa. How the heck am I going to keep up with you on my bike?" I asked, looking at him. 

He laughed, and I felt like I was missing something big. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he laughed again, "what am I going to do with you? Silly Bella, our transportation to this date is a bike, but only one. Bella, you are going to ride with me!" 

"Oh," I knew there was something I was missing. I looked down at my shoes, feeling the helmet wobble on my head. He buckled it and scooped me up in his arms, setting me on the bike behind him. He then revved it to life. I held onto him with all of my strength as he shot out of the garage.

I screamed as he did a wheelie, and I could feel him laughing under my arms. _Wow, he really is in a good mood today_, I thought. I then decided to be completely and totally unfair to him, to get back at him for the whole surprise thing. I started to kiss gently up his neck, stopping when my face was buried in his hair. I breathed out, and he shuddered. I then began kissing down his neck again.

"Oh Bella, please don't torture me like this," he whispered.

"This is only the beginning Edward," I said seductively, moving my hands up his chest. He started trembling. I smiled gleefully. I, Bella Swan, had Edward Anthony Masen Cullen wrapped around my finger. He moved his head to the side a little, and I kissed up to his ear. I stopped when I heard a horn blaring. Edward realized what had happened just too late. A semi was barreling toward us, and Edward jerked around on the bike, grabbing me to throw me off. He moved too slowly though, and the impact hit us before he could do anything. 

I faded in and out of consciousness, feeling my legs screaming in agony and hearing angel's voices.

"Bella! Please stay with me Bella, I can't live without you!"

"Edward! You have to do it! She won't live unless you do!"

"What if I lose control though Carlisle? I could never forgive myself."

"Edward, we're losing her! Now or never."

"Stop me if I get too carried away."

With that, I felt something sink into my throat. Then my wrists and ankles. It started to burn, and I moaned before blacking out.

Author's Note-I think this will become a story, not just a oneshot like I originally planned. Read and Review!


End file.
